1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to joints between two members, and particularly to methods of effecting such joints which methods do not require the use of welding or screw-threaded fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many techniques which may be employed when two metallic bar or rod-like members are to be joined together with their axes lying at an angle to one another. A relatively cheap and mechanically most effective technique is to weld together the two members, but often a manually-welded joint is not particularly aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, such a weld requires considerable skill, in order to ensure that the finished joint is mechanically sound. By contrast, a connection using screw-threaded fasteners requires less skill but again is not usually pleasing aesthetically and of course is relatively expensive to implement, in view of the need to drill the members and to provide the screw-threaded fasteners. A clamp device may be used to join together two or more members, and though such a clamp device can be proportioned to give the finished joint an attractive appearance, the cost of such a clamp often is prohibitively high.